Tantalizing Breath
by Anastasia01
Summary: Taliana Maeve wasn't the most beautiful woman breathing. One morning, Taliana sets off to meet a new client, not knowing who he or she was, but after stepping inside the Director's room... will she be able to get out knowing that it s her ex-boyfriend who she was meeting? Taliana can t waste her time agonising about what happened a long time ago. "Let him heal it for you."
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

A slight shiver ran down her spine as she agonised everything she saw that September night. "I`m pregnant, Lucy." Her voice almost faint. "Who did this to you?" Lucy caressed her sister`s hair despite the hardships of her sister. Lacy sobbed while resting her head on Lucy`s shoulder. "shhh, it`s alright.. just explain to me what happened.." she tucked a strand of Lacy`s hair behind her ear. "y-you don`t wanna know.." Lucy`s hand stopped moving. They kept silent for a minute and finally she let the word run out of her mouth. "it`s _Chase Taytum._" A gasp escaped her mouth.

CHAPTER 1

_Wakey Wakey dearest Tali… WAKE UP! WAKE UP! _ I remember one strange dream. It looks like I was visualizing everything again, why can`t this _bullshit _stop from hunting me? Over and over _again. _I`m like a dead corpse lying on the ground waiting for someone to give me a true love`s kiss. Oh _shut up! _ Cut that _crap_ already! I`m tired. _You got it wrong, Taliana. No one gives a stench… a kiss. _My subsconscious glaring at me with her arms folded on her chest level.

I scratched my head, just as I realized my eyes were searching for the clock. _Oh shit! _I`m gonna be late! How many hours have I been sleeping? I quickly grabbed my phone, letting my fingers do the job in dialing and leaned the phone close to my ear.

"Winter! What client were you talking about last night?"  
"It`s not a what it`s a who, Tala. If you`re talking about a what," she paused for a second. "He`s known as the wicked rider," I butted in onto what she was saying.

"Wicked what?"  
"_Rider._" She added.  
"What`s that suppose to mean?" I held out my wrist watch and took a quick glance at the time. _Holy! _" I`ll text you later! I`m late!" I ended the call. Finding myself some breakfast. I rushed to the refrigerator. I was going to reach for the handle when I remembered, _You`ll see nothing there. _I smacked my head then reflected for a second. Just as I finished meditating I got myself up then headed to the shower room, took a shower for almost like two minutes. I can see my inner goddess stomping her feet and slowly shaking her head from left to right. _What a shower. _

I headed to my room then to my closet. I grabbed some Black stockings, a lavender turtleneck that`s almost going to kill me, a beige above-the-knee-fitted-skirt with many layers, and my black Janeo heels. My outfit showed my slightest curves and my bursting chest. _Don`t even talk about it. _My inner goddess rolled her eyes at me.

When I reached the lobby of the Espirott incorporation an old but young looking woman approached me then headed me to the director`s office. She introduced herself as Miss Smith. As soon as we arrived at the director`s area she gave me the files that I might just need. She waved her hand goodbye and made a _Goodluck _sign using her hand. I mouthed _Thank you_ in return.

I kept my head low in front of the director or whoever was in that room who stood in front of me.

"_Miss Maeve." _ I gasped trying to find his eyes, and there it is. Chase Taytum in front of Taliana Maeve who made her suffer and the one who broke her heart and scattered it into pieces.

"What are y-you doing here?" I tried to stop my feelings from showing. My inner goddess biting her lip.

"Long time no see." His scent, his brown eyes, his defensive jaws, his deep husky voice, his delicious lips, his _fucked _up messy hair, his seductive mischievous hands, the one that touched mine, the one that shattered my soul, and the one that broke my heart. Everything single thing that I saw was still there, fresh from my memory.

"I-Indeed, Mr. Taytum." I fixed myself then raised my chin high, in terms of pride.

He grabbed me by the arm then held me close. I feel his heavy breathing, his delicious scent filling my nostrils. He moved his other hand down to my waist and the other to my chin. He tilted my head, searching for his eyes. _This man is really powerful, but Taliana look what he had done to you. _I ignored my subsconscious then closed my eyes.

He leaned his face closer to mine but before his mouth reached mine, tiny little words escaped his mouth and I couldn`t make it out the words myself, I think he said, "Let`s start over," he paused. " –again."

I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I pulled away from him. My inner goddess in shock while watching the ongoing scene. "You hurt me." I dropped my tote then covered my face using my hands. I closed my eyes thinking what to say. He`s there, drop-dead gorgeous but has nothing to do with me. I bet he`s watching my drama again. Tears ran down on each of my cheek even before I noticed it, I let out a deep sob then fell on my knees.

"I had nothing to do with her, Tala. And you know that." His voice was far from shouting. I felt his tenderness. "Past is past." The past left me a scar, Chase.

"It`s hard thinking a-about your man with another woman… Infact that woman was my step sister, Chase!" I think I startled him a bit.

"I know I lied to you.. But My feelings are still here." He couldn`t point whatever he was talking about.

I uncupped my face then looked at him fiercefully. "Where Chase?! Tell me where?!" I stood up then dragged myself towards him then pointed my index down to his crotch. "Is your feelings stored in there?! Huh?!"

He almost couldn`t utter a word. "You used me…." I lowered my head. Letting my silky brown hair fall all over my face.

Even before I was about to punch him he caught me easily pulling me into a hug then whispered something in my ear.

"I`m sorry, Tala. I still love you." He tucked some of the hair covering my face behind my ear. " I can`t make a promise… But I`ll try my best for you to see how much I need you in my life." I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I can see my inner goddess soaking herself in tears.

"I need you too, Chase."  
-

It`s already 5:30 in the afternoon yet I still haven`t texted Winter. I tugged one hand inside my tote then grabbed my phone.

To: Winter Teschler (5:31PM)

_Winter! OhMyGosh I`m def sorry for not texting you. I just had a great day 2day. Have you eaten ur lunch? Haha, I know it`s already 5. Sorry for my dumbness! See you later when I get home. Mwuah!_

_(Sent 5:34PM10/01/2011)_

"Jesus. What was I thinking…" I let out a sigh. _What you did was for your own good, Tala. _My inner goddess placed her hands on my shoulders. I nodded.

I waved my hand to get a cab and headed to Teschler`s house. Once I got there I got the key that Winter gave me, she told me that I should go to her when I have problems or somewhat. I don`t think my purpose for being here is because of my problems. I just need someone to talk to. Give me counselling. Well, I think a small part of it is because of my situation.

I was about to shoot the key inside the keyhole when someone, or when a familiar voice called out for me.

"Tala! Hey!" I twisted my trunk to see who was that woman.

"Oh Winter! I was gonna step in but you came, I guess that was a good plot for you to show up."

She shook the keys so it made an unpleasant sound and there it was, so magical, her house full of garnished furnitures, antiques, that`s not proper nowadays. Well what I mean is that isn`t this generation full of modernized things, technologies, even pet robots. Sounds so wrong.

"Coffee or tea?" Seems like you don`t know me yet, huh, Winter?

"Coffee, please."

"You know that drinking coffee at this time is bad for your health? Well not really, but coffees are known as eye-openers." So asking me what to drink was useless?

I shrugged."Tell me about it." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Don`t you roll your eyes at me, Missy." Well I am _NOW._

"Forget it. Don`t drink." She said with a rude tone, raising one of her very-much-lady-like-well-shaped eyebrows.

I placed both of my hands on my waist."That`s very rude."

"Let`s just talk it over."

I got the magazine that was placed on top of the center table in the living room and began flipping pages. "Okay then." She raised both of her eyebrows.

"How many minutes am I going to wait for you to start?" Okay. Okay. Calm down. There you go, the angry Winterrade.

"Sit down." I said returning the magazine on top of the mini table. "It`s Chase."

"What about him?"

"He wants me back."

She smirked. "Oh really?" That was not very convincing, Winter.

"Then don`t believe me." I turned my back against her.

"Oh c`mon dear, spill it." And here it is, Sweet Wintercream. I hugged my knees then tucked my head on top of my knees.

"He said that it will be good for us if we start over again."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we should forget everything that happened between us and move on."

"You accepted him?"

"No, Silly." It`s a big no no.

She sighed in relief. "I`m afraid that if you got together again… He might hurt you for the second time." It wasn`t only twice. It`s countless. And I can`t enumerate all of them.

"I don`t see any good reasons why he chose me." Infact he has Lucy- and their _babies_.

"That`s why he`s a Monster rider, Tala." _Crap!_ I forgot to ask her regarding those matters.

"Please explain further." _Curious Tala_ I rolled my eyes.

"He uses girls for bed." That doesn`t make sense.

"Huh?"

"Let me continue," she clears her throat. "- he loves giving rides to girls… like you."

"Free tickets to the carnival, aye?" You need not to worry, Winter.

"I suppose." She chuckled. "Infact he had already given you tons of that."

"Don`t even try talking about it." Change of atmosphere, that`s right. She clears her throat then gave me my coffee. "I didn`t know that you`d give it to me, finally."

She smirked. "I can see how uncomfortable you are without your medication." Psh, Tell me about it.

"How are you with Mr. Sterling?" I chuckled.

"Ryan and I…. Well-.. We`re doing just fine." Did not convince me, Winter.

"What`s the matter?" I leaned closer to her. Before she could even talk, she let out a deep sigh and fixed her ponytail.

"Well, we kept on fighting on small things," she paused for a second. " –well you know, what we should probably talk this out tomorrow morning, I`m exhausted." _Let her be. _My inner goddess nodded her head a couple times. To assure me? Oh please.

"Alright." I got up then headed for the main door. "Bye darling." She walked towards me then gave me a hug. She kissed my hair.

"I`ll call you tomorrow." I nodded. I found myself walking at the sidewalk. _It`s been awhile since I strolled off. _My subsconscious beaming. I feel so free seeing my inner goddess cheer in terms of delight.

I see dogs pee on the lamp post, _Yikes._ _It`s normal, Tala. _I kind of exaggerated a bit but, Oh well. I`m still worried for my friend, my bestfriend, Winter Teschler, What have he done to you?

After hours of thinking. I let my thoughts fly away. Just as I realized I reached the lobby of Espirott incorporation. _What the hell am I doing here? _

"Miss Maeve." _Holy crap._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I turned my head and I saw a man on a coat, quietly walking towards me. _Who the fuck is he? Oh Lord. _He gently gestured his hand removing his hat.

"Chase?" Or is he?

"Miss Maeve" he repeated, snorting.

"You scared the _shit _out of me, Mr. Taytum." I swear to God.

He smirked then rubbed both of his hands to produce some warmth. I studied his pose, so freaking hot… Those brown eyes that I used to know. Too serious, and filled with hatred and anxiety. I stopped at his eyes, I paused there for a while then found my feet walking towards the same direction. "You look so sexy tonight, why don`t we go for a walk?" You serious, man? I mean like, it`s late already. My inner goddess seems so worried about me.

"I just had a walk." I said warily trying to escape his seduction.

"And it was boring," Was that an interrogation? " –I can make it up to you, _sweetheart."_ How could I not deny his offer? He`s too hot. I can`t stand him for too long. He offered me his hand waiting for me to take for the response. I sighed giving him my hand.

"Why did you accept my offer?" I can feel his eyes staring at me for hours even in my sleep. I don`t want to say _because I want to. Because you`re too hot and I can`t stand it. Because… _

"Because I think going for a walk at this time is sort of relaxing." I lied.

"Oh, I think I can`t make you spill it out then, I`ll make you. Just wait for it." Wait what? He knows? _Damn _right of course he does… After having those circle of dying hard crowds around him.

"Do you go to bars?" I asked.

"Yes. But rarely or occasionally."

"I was wondering if you might wanna come with me?" stupid question.

"Sure."

"TEQUILA!TEQUI-LA!TEQUILA!" the crowd cheered as I got a long sober.

"You sure with this?" You surely wanted me to do this Chase.

I replied with a nod then chugged the liquor carelessly wetting some parts of my body.

I hear Chase mumble, "Good Gracious, Tala. -" and that`s all I heard. Didn`t care for the words he said after that phrase. "You`re so beautiful."

"Oh yeah!" I cooed like a drunk woman. Huh? Drunk? I don`t think s-so. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I can`t even feel my blood circulating anymore, are we supposed to feel that? I guess not. Hmm.. I sang myself to sleep.

_Oh. _I can feel the morning breeze through the curtains. Curtains? I don`t remember having curt— _Holy pumpkin. I ain`t in my room… nor— _but I can still remember taking one of the best wines— Tequila. Yes, Tequila, I`ve been driven out with such Lotus. I flipped over so now I`m facing the ceiling. It`s painted in white, but flat. I see a very huge chandelier in the center of the room, why did I not see that? All I could think about is that I`m simply not in my _fucking _room.

_Where the bullshivery am I?_

"Morning, beautiful." Chase smirks.

"And you are?" Chase yes, Chase. His eyes doesn`t leave mine, he gives me goosebumps and I don`t know _why_ and _how._ _Why, _I think it`s because I`m in his room? _How,_ I simply don`t know. I sighed. We`ve been skipping a couple of heartbeats and he still doesn`t answer my question. I bet he`s thinking how _stupid_ I am. Yes, stupid. But I can feel his longing, his needs—

Which my individual _can`t_ provide him. This is _stupid,_ Tala.

"Your boyfriend." He smirks, _again. _I can feel his sincerity, is this the _first _time? And plus, what`s with all the smirking. He was _never, _quote that, sincere to me, except for the time that I had no napkin with me when my period raised its hand and flow off and he lent me a hand by buying several packs for me— quite embarrassing, isn`t it? Oh, _well._ I think it was sincere since he bought several packs, and I didn`t have to go to the supermarket and shop for necessities.

I rolled my eyes after the thought and sat up. "Chase, you`ve been making it hard for me.." I closed my eyes, and opened it, I did the routine twice. "I`ve been hovering in various ways. In fact," I paused in a single beat. "—you`ve given me enough heartaches but my love for you… haven`t changed." In fact, it will _never _change, Chase, _never_.

"Me too, baby." He reached out.

I shook my head, "N-No. Don`t touch me." I made a wall out of my hands and shooed his. _Oh shit. _Is he mad?

He sighed,"if that`s what you want then." He lowered his head, Ohh not this. He`s doing the puppy dog eyes, That _bastard._

I sighed then reached out for him. "You can, now." His face lightened up, I`m relieved. "But I`m still mad at you." I pouted.

"I know, baby." _Oh man, I`m melting. Oh wait, It`s already in past tense. Eversince I met him, my life has changed, and my body began to melt. _I bet I`m already finished if that was true. _Reality, Tala, Reality._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"What are we doing here?" Chase brought me in a super-wide restaurant, well I`m not yet inside but, _Holy fuck_, it`s large. _You have it all, Chase_. Right now, I`m standing in front of the building, dumbfounded. There`s nothing surprising about Chase but _Holy, _he`s the man.

"We`re going to eat." He really cares?

"I`m not hungry." I pressed my lips then licked it then pressed it again into a thin line.

"You`re not letting your saliva make your lips dry, aren`t you?" I tried to look away but I can`t. His eyes are glued to mine.

I slightly shook my head. Then he grabbed my hand in one swift. _Too fast you weren`t able to dodge. _My inner goddess, glaring at me. We each sat on comfortable seats, _I can really feel like I`m a princess now,_ the chair's made out of hardwood, _No wonder,_ I can really tell that it`s not painted and it gives the most emphasis in the room, well yes, aside from the chandilier. The waiter sets two wine glass in front of us, pouring wine on both. He then hands us the menu.

"What would you like for today, ma`am and sir?" He asks politely, even I couldn`t afford replying in such great manner.

Chase without looking at the list, "We`d like to have pluot salad with toasted hazelnuts, and fromage blanc atop a bed of mache and watercress and drizzeled with a tellicherry chili syrup, for two."_Holy fuck, too long, Tala, too long._ He then taps the menu as the waiter slids it off of his hand. I glared at the waiter, Chase smirks.

"I thought people here were polite." No one does that to _my_ Chase. Oh _Crap_. Did I just say that?

He chuckles, "Yes Ms. Maeve, you look stunning with those brows creasing."

"W-Whoa— what? Ohh. Chase, don`t start me, not in this restaurant." His lips twitched but he insisted by giving a wide grin from ear to ear.

"Did I just?" He pouts. I tried to look away but it just caught my eyes. I smiled shyly at him digging for more expressions. "Let`s eat then." I nodded with a blunt smile on my lips.

I got the fork then started pinning edible leaves on the edges so it will look like a flower then caught few hazelnuts stuck inside the folds, and so I started smiling insanely just because I get to play with my food infront of many people and infront of –

_Oh shit._ Chase is looking at me seriously, like I did something wrong or I threw cereal on his face. I used to do that when.. we were still –_us._ If I could just go back in time and stopped my older sister from sleeping with him, I should`ve done it even before it tore us apart. All I could think of now is that we should start as friends or maybe stranger, _perhaps._

"Taliana you should stop playing with your food and eat." Since when did he start caring for me?

His mouth pressed into a hard line. "_Oh, okay."_ I smiled and dropped the fork so it made a _cling_ sound as soon as it banged against the plate then stared at my food as if I had nothing to do with it.

"Don`t give me that _Oh-okay-look-then-smile. _I`m warning you, Miss Maeve,_" _His lips curls into a smile. Oh _heavens_ what did he mean by warning me? "You`re acting so childish," He sighs.

"I`ll stop if you give me one condition."

"What is it?" His eyes not leaving mine.

"Let`s start out as strangers." That`s my proposal, Mr. Taytum.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"_How the fuck are we supposed to do that? Tell me."_ Oh no. He`s angry.

"Maybe let`s pretend we don`t know eachother and so let are problems find their way out," I paused. "It`ll be easy for us, Chase."

"Oh Fuck, Tala. Tell me how!" he yelled and it startled everyone in the area. "I`m sorry everyone, I think we should discuss this moreover when me and _my wife_ gets home." Holy _fuck._ It`s clear to me that he`s going to deny my offer.

"Me, your wife?" I scoffed. _Really, _he`s not getting out of this.

"It was one way to settle the others, Taliana. Stop acting like a child." He scolds me one more time. Oh, _right_. I can`t be selfish right now, I have to think of the others not just myself. I sighed.

"I`m sorry, Chase. It`s just that—"he leans down and grabs my chin tilting my head I close my eyes and I can feel his lips touch mine. I parted my lips so that we could have better access to one another, his tongue exploring the deep sensation of our kiss. _This is wrong._ My subconscious laying on her bed, masterbating on her folds.

"It`s okay, baby." Then he plants another chaste kiss on my lips. _Oh fuck this is lust._

He then returns to his seat we chat for a while. Chase paid for the bill and we made our exit and entered his car. I sat on the opposite side where Chase is sitting right now, a meter away from eachother. I stared at the people walking by the sidewalk through the side windows. I feel so comfortable being with Chase even after he shattered my soul with that _bitch._ I can`t believe it! I just allowed them to sleep together just because my sister said it was some biology project or something! Yes, they were freshmen buddies and classmates as well. But it turned out they were _fucking _each other, giving up their virtues. I glared at Chase who was also staring at the people strolling.

"What is it?" he asks. How the_ fuck_ did he do that? How the _fuck_ did he know that I was glaring at him?

"What?" _Oh shit. _I hope this works.

"I saw you looking at me."

"I wasn`t!" Chase`s butler looks at me from the driver`s seat. "Oops, sorry." He nods. _Freaky._

"Yes, you were." I pouted. "I can see you from here. Stop lying." I sighed.

"Okay, fine, I was." I rolled my eyes.

"Were you checking me out?" _Hell no! Hell yes…_

"Bastard!" I frowned.

"Wrinkles, wrinkles, wrinkles." He teased.

"Stop it!" I turned my back against him.

"It`s true, you`ll grow wrinkles on your face and mostly your forehead." He smirks.

"Shut up." _Seriously._

He chuckles. "About last night… Why did you accept my offer, Miss Maeve?" I can see the grin on his face.

I flushed. "Because I wanted to, what else do you want to know?" Semi-truth.

He scoots toward me hooking his hand on my waist. "I want to know more about because-I-wanted-to" I can feel his breath capturing mine. I turned my head to my left where Chase is then he cups the back of my neck and pulls me into a deep, overwhelming kiss. I closed my eyes then angled my head so that it could be more passionate. Chase`s hand found my _ass_ then caresses it even though it was topped by thin fabric. I throw my hands on his hair playing with it, pulling it. My mouth licking his earlobe kissing him everywhere knowing that Chase`s butler is still there, but he seem quite busy with his iPod and of course he`s focused on the wheel. I hear him moan softly as he found his way down to my breast, still thin fabric crossing the sensation, _Screw it._ I felt the car stop and Chase pulls away.

"We`re here," He paused. "Come. My patience can`t hold anymore."

Chase grabs my hand and made our way to the elevator to his condo unit. _Man,_ this is a high class condominium that`s made only for high class people, like Chase. The elevator door opens then we entered, there, we continued our kiss. One man interrupted, "Mr. Taytum," he clears his throat. "Good morning."

"Good— " he fixes his tie. "Morning." He smiles politely to the man.

After reaching our destination we made our exit then headed to Chase`s unit he swipes his card then pressed his thumb on the touchpad attached to the wall beside his door.

"Wow, this place is really secured." I mumbled.

"Yes it is. Come." He opens the door.

He pushes me against the wall then kisses me deeply and passionately, my hands explored the wall not knowing there was a vase near us then accidentally brushed it off of the tall table. It crashed noisily on the floor. _Oh shit. _Chase doesn`t stop exploring my body with his lips and playful tongue.

"I can`t touch your bare skin with these _fucking_ fabrics covering you." I got the message.

"W-What?" _Oh fuck_, I think I didn`t.

"For God`s sake, Tala. Take `em off!" He`s angry.

"Well don`t be mad at me!"

"It`s because we can't have sex with them on you!"

"Why didn`t you just rip them off with your nails? I thought you`d love them!" I said angrily but seductively as well.

"I`m sorry, baby. Come here." His arms in the air reaching out for me.

I walk towards him kneeling in front of my man unzipping his pants, I noticed that he already took his belt off, I slid his pants down and I let it drop on the floor. He`s only wearing his boxers and his v-neck tee shirt. I pull his hard temple out and begins licking his tip playing with the different hemispheres. I gently stroke the base while sucking his balls then I move up to the tip again then slowly I go inward covering half of his temple, _It`s too fucking large,_ Inward and out, Inward and out. He moans throwing his head back and sits on the edge of the bed.

"You`re big."

"I`m," He paused and relaxed for a bit keeping his breath steady. "— for you."

"You can take me now."

"You`re still wearing them." He closes his eyes then inhales deeply. "Strip for me."

I nodded. I got his iPod from the pocket of his slacks then played "3" by Britney Spears. As the playlist went through I opened the drawer then mouthed _Scissors _to him.

"Second drawer." He grins.

"Oh, there you are little toy." I quickly held the scissors to its right position then went back to Chase.

"I can`t wait." He mutters.

"I know." I winked at him seductively.

I positioned my feet into parallel and is about five inches away from each other. I slowly rip my lavender turtle neck shirt in the middle using the scissors and finally I expose my black lacy bra to Chase, my breasts being caressed by the air surrounding us. Chase smirks at me. I slowly take the ripped shirt off tossing them in one side. I squeeze my big breasts in front of Chase making him jealous. I can see his temple erect from excitement. I slowly unzip my skirt and again ends up in one side. Now I`m half naked in front of my not-so-official-man, with my undergarments and heels. I walk towards him with full of seduction, payback time.

"Please do the honor." I chuckle, he smirks. Chase, facing my back, I point at my bra. He unhooks the hook, of course", then once it`s already hook-free he carries me bumping my back on the bed really hard. He starts kissing me like I`m being picked up at the bar then taken home by someone, a _prostitute._ Well I`m different. He pulls away, ripping my panties off and throwing it on the lamp causing the lamp to fall and now, it`s dim. And in one move, he was inside me. He moves in and out slowly.

"Faster, Chase, faster!" I begged.

"Hold on."

He thrust inside me deeper and faster, he moans.

"Oh Fuck! I forgot to wear a condom!" _Holy shit!_

"Don`t worry, I take pills." He sighs in terms of relief.

We were growing tired and exhausted, our tummies grumbling.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" I cried out.

"Shh." He caresses my cheek then kissed my right eye then collapses on top of me. I hugged him.

"Sleep." He orders. He`s so bossy, and I missed that so much.

"Okay." I said softly and plants a kiss on his lips. "I feel so alive today." I mumble.

"Me too," He paused. "Now, sleep." I can see him grin even though my eyes were tired.


End file.
